Conventional “U” locks utilize a single locking body and a curved shackle, with at least one end detachable from a recess in the locking body. Such locks are utilized frequently to secure bicycles against theft, for instance. “U” locks are bulky and difficult to conveniently store without interfering with operation of a bicycle. The “U” part of the lock creates a large moment arm from its mount, which creates torques on the lock's frame mount. The term “D” lock is also used for this type of lock, because the shape of the shackle.